Thranduilin suurin pelko
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kukaan muu kuin kenties Lady Galadriel ja Círdan Laivanrakentaja näkijän lahjoineen eivät tienneet todellista syytä ylpeän ja kopeaksikin kutsutun Thranduilin synkkään salaisuuteen. (Paritukseton parituksen ympärillä pyörivä draamahuumori ficletti ja pre-pre-slash tosin jos Thranduililta kysytään kyseessä on Horror)


**Ficin nimi:** Thranduilin suurin pelko

**Kirjoittaja:** kielikääpiö Koiranruusu

**Beta: **kielihaltia Fire

**Fandom:** Hobitti

**Tyylilaji:** Draama, huumori ja romanssikin kai, niin ja pre-pre-slash (Mutta jos Thranduililta kysytään, niin kyseessä on horror)

**Ikäraja: S**

**Päähenkilöt:** Thranduil, Thorin ja Legolas

**Paritus:** Legolas/kääpiö

**Varoitukset:** Eipä näyttäisi juuri olevan, ellei Thranduilin esittäminen vähemmän mairittelevasti vaadi sellaista. ;)

**Vastuuvapaus:** En ole Tolkien, en edes kaukaista sukua tai avioliiton kautta sidoksissa perikuntaan, joten en voi väittää millään muotoa turinoitani canoniksi tai ansaita rahaa niillä.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Kukaan muu kuin kenties Lady Galadriel ja Círdan Laivanrakentaja näkijän lahjoineen eivät tienneet todellista syytä ylpeän ja kopeaksikin kutsutun Thranduilin synkkään salaisuuteen._

**Haasteet:** Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 12. Luukku ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 4 - Viikko 36 (1.9.-7.9.): Yliluonnollisuus

**K/H:** Kipeänä kärvistellessä huvitin itseäni älyttömillä ideoilla, joista yksi oli tämä, joka tuli Hobitti-leffasta tehtyä kalenteria silmäilessä ja mietin, että mitäköhän Thranduil tykkäisi, jos Legolas rakastuisi kääpiöön. Sitä aikani pyöriteltyä mielessäni tulin siihen tulokseen, että tää olisi kiva kirjoittaa ficletiksi. Lopputulos on luettavissanne nyt.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Thranduilin suurin pelko**_

Synkmetsän, entisen Suuren Vihermetsän, valtias ja haltioiden kuningas Thranduil tunnettiin vihamielisyydestään kääpiöitä kohtaan. Saman inhon, noita maanalaisissa kaupungeissa eläviä mainareita kohtaan, hän pyrki istuttamaan myös poikansa mieleen jo tämän ensi vuosikymmenestä lähtien. Moni kuvitteli haltiahallitsijan syvään juurtuneen vihan johtuvan ahneudesta, kääpiöiden jalokivien ja -metallien suhteen, joita nämä kaivoivat runsaasti esiin asuttamistaan vuorista, sillä kuningas oli tunnettu myös rakkaudestaan kauniisiin aarteisiin.

Kukaan muu kuin kenties Lady Galadriel ja Círdan Laivanrakentaja näkijän lahjoineen eivät tienneet todellista syytä ylpeän ja kopeaksikin kutsutun Thranduilin synkkään salaisuuteen.

Ennen Legolaksen syntymää Thranduilin palatsin ovelle kolkutti haltiajoukko, jotka kiertelivät Keski-Maata ja vierailivat haltioiden asuinpaikoilla, heidän kotinsa tuhouduttua. Joukko oli pienentynyt vuosien aikana ja tästäkin ryhmästä kolmannes oli aikeissa seilata meren yli, kun he saapuisivat seuraavan kerran Harmaisiin satamiin. Yksi näistä lokkien kutsun kuulleista haltioista oli pyytänyt yksityistä audienssia kuninkaalta.

Nainen oli yksi vanhimmista haltioista ja hän omasi myös näkijän lahjan, mutta sen mitä nainen oli nähnyt ja pitänyt siunauksena kuninkaalle ja tämän puolisolle, Thranduil oli nähnyt uhkana. Tai siis osan siitä.

Näky oli luvannut kuninkaalliselle pariskunnalle poikalapsen, perillisen joka tulisi olemaan tärkeä Keski-Maan tulevaisuudelle. Poika tulisi saamaan paljon ihailua, mutta vasta koettelemusten jälkeen tämä löytäisi todellisen rakkauden. Tämä rakkaus tulisi luomaan kestävän siteen haltioiden ja kääpiöiden välille, sillä Thranduilin perillinen tulisi löytämään onnen tulisieluisen kääpiön kanssa.

Thranduil oli iloinen ja ylpeä luvatusta pojastaan sekä siitä, että tälle oli suotu rooli Keski-Maan historian merkittävien henkilöiden joukoissa. Metsän valtias ei kuitenkaan voinut hyväksyä ajatusta hänen pojastaan maan uumenissa kääpiön puolisona, kaukana isänsä vehreistä metsistä ja kauniista palatsista. Sillä yksikään kääpiö ei ollut onnellinen maan pinnalla asuessaan, näiden sydämet halasivat tunneleihin ja maan syvimpiin syövereihin kuin pahaiset maahiset.

Niinpä haltiakuningas päätti taistella kaikin keinoin moista ennustusta vastaan, eikä yhdelläkään kääpiöllä ollut mitään asiaa Synkmetsään, ellei tämä halunnut saada Thranduilin vihaa niskaansa. Kuningas pyrki pitämään kääpiöt poissa poikansa näköpiiristä ellei sitten pystynyt vahvistamaan siten mielikuvaa kääpiöiden halveksittavuudesta, ahneudesta tai röyhkeydestä.

Ensimmäisen kerran, kun hän oli todella pelännyt ennustuksen toteutuvan, oli Thorin Tammikilven saapuminen keskelle heidän ilonpitoaan. Sillä kuka muu saattoi olla ennustuksessa mainittu vävy kuninkaan pojalle kuin Durinin heimon kuningas, joka oli aikeissa vaatia kuningaskuntaansa takaisin Ereborissa. Pahinta oli se, että Thorin oli kääpiöksi jopa matkasta rähjääntyneenäkin harvinaisen miellyttävä silmille.

Thranduil ei nähnyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin piilottaa kääpiö kauimmaiseen ja vähemmän tunnettuun tyrmään, jonne vain muutama vartijoistakaan koskaan eksyi. Hän antoi vangista huolehtimisen kahdelle luotetuimmista vartijoistaan, jotka molemmat olivat valmiit vannomaan vaitiolonsa kääpiön olinpaikasta ja olemassaolosta.

Thranduil toivoi, että ajan kuluessa Tammikilpi unohtuisi kokonaan tai suostuisi luopumaan Ereborin valloittamisesta ja katoamaan takaisin jonnekin, jossa Legolas ei koskaan tulisi kulkemaan. Vasta sitten Synkmetsän hallitsija voisi hengittää vapaammin.

Epätoivo oli vallata kuninkaan, kun kääpiöt, mukaan lukien Thorin, pääsivät pakenemaan. Vielä synkemmät pilvet tuntuivat täyttävän taivaan, kun palatsin saavutti tieto siitä, että Thorin oli kuin olikin julistautunut Vuorenalaisen Kuningaskunnan kuninkaaksi. Niin julmalta kuin se kuulosti, Thorinin kaatuminen viiden armeijan taistelussa, palautti Thranduilin iloisuuden. Taistelu oli ollut koettelemus, joka tulisi jäämään historiaan, mutta hänen poikansa ei päätynyt sen seurauksena kääpiökuninkaan puolisoksi.

Kaikki oli hyvin ainakin niin kauan, kunnes hän kuuli poikansa liittyneen sormuksen saattueeseen kääpiön kanssa. Eikä Thranduil ollut paikalla estämästä ennustuksen vääjäämätöntä toteutumista. Mutta se olikin sitten aivan eri tarina.

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
